


No Dress Code: Come Back

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: No one likes an early morning, least of all Eli Mitchell.





	No Dress Code: Come Back

A vibration in her pocket called Furia’s attention away from the radio. Last night, Eli had decided to find ‘anything better’ for their drive home, which left her tapping the seek button to locate a station that better suited her mood.

By the time she finally pulled out the phone, it had stopped ringing, before she got it into her pocket it shook again. The street light remained red, so she tapped it and flipped open the message.

_Come back._

Furia laughed softly. And typed out a message: _Why?_

The driver behind her laid on his horn, so she set the phone aside to go through the intersection. She searched for a parking spot, but it took several blocks to find an empty one.

When she opened her phone again, she found a barrage of messages:

_You left before I woke up._

_I don_ _’t have a lipstick smudge._

_Did you even kiss me before you left?_

_You can_ _’t be there yet._

_Come back._


End file.
